


Disheveled

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roll in ze hay. Kink-meme request for quick, dirty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disheveled

Blackwall put down his tools when he saw her enter the barn, smiling.

"Inquisitor," he said, trying to catch his breath. 

Adaar pulled him into her arms and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.  
She pushed him against the wall, struggling to undo his belt while he took off his shirt. He kissed her hard, pushing her robes up around her thighs. He managed to get his pants halfway down his legs by the time she kicked her underwear across the barn. Blackwall pushed himself into her and she grimaced, hissing into his neck.

Adaar wrapped her leg around his waist, lowering herself slightly. He pressed her arms against the wall, kissing down her neck as he pounded into her. She cried out, gripping into his back. Her other hand rested on his ass, smacking it playfully. He laughed into her neck and she kissed him. 

"I'm getting close, my lady," he warned.

She reached down between them, stroking herself. She panted as he picked up the pace, his legs shaking to support them. He kissed her and she bit his lip, grinning. She moved with him, grunting as she grew close. She grasped his hair, pulling on it. He moaned into her, his hands slipping as he tried to hold them up. She came first, gasping and he followed seconds after, his knees giving out as he spilled into her. They tumbled onto the floor, laughing as he caught her, his pants now caught around his ankles. 

They giggled, making out still as they tried to get their clothes back on. 

"I should go back to the war room," she said between kisses.

"Is that all I'm good for?" Blackwall teased. "A romp in the hay?" 

"That's why I recruited you," she joked, scratching his beard affectionately. "I'll see you later."

She kissed him once more before walking off with a definite bounce in her step. He smirked and looked around for her discarded underwear. He groaned when he looked up, seeing it caught on a horseshoe nailed just above the door. 

"Guess I better find a ladder," he sighed.


End file.
